


That Damn Thing

by comrade_of_gays



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Uniform Kink, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_of_gays/pseuds/comrade_of_gays
Summary: So this is my first smut fanfic, please criticize me all you want.This is a Aph Germany fanfic with a uniform kink, because there wasn't one and I'm tired. I apologize for errors, I still need to correct some shit.





	That Damn Thing

It was that damned uniform that the tall man had worn, in which seemed to make you blush every time. Coming home from a meeting that seemed to last forever, this was the last thing you expected to see: Ludwig was adorned in his olive green uniform, boots, cap, and all standing in the kitchen. Immediately, this sight sent a wave of excitement through your body; setting down your back and stepping out of your shoes, you approached the man. However, he was the first to speak as he grabbed your waist and brought his lips to your ear.  
"I've noticed how you love this is attire," He stated, his low voice rumbling brought another wave of pleasure to your core. "I've seen how you look away, later at night when your voice fills your room. Oh how I love those sounds." Ludwig's hand moved to the small of your back while his other hand moved to your cheek. His lips traveled to yours as he pressed into you. The thought of him touching himself to your own moans caused you to gasp, and having you distracted, he slipped his tongue inside. While your two muscles fought for dominance, your hips ground into Ludwig's, a low grumble emitted from him as he pulled away from you.  
"Did I say you could do that?" You whined in response to the loss of contact between you two. "Answer me!" A hard slap came down on your ass. Oh how you loved to be dominated.  
"No," you murmured after a groan from the slap. Another came down after this response. "No, sir."  
"That's better." He lifted you to the counter and began trailing up your sides, lifting the shirt you wore. Grateful for the newfound contact, you used all of your willpower to not buck your hips up to his. The shirt came off of your body along with the white bra, as he began to knead your breast. Ludwig's lips moved to your neck and began to nibble, claiming you with a bruise surely to be seen. "Bed, now." His words received a nod from you as Ludwig lead you to the nearby bedroom you shared. He moved you back further on the mattress as he straddled your hips and held your arms above you with his gloved hands. "You don't know what I want to do with you, fuck you into this bed, fuck you so you can't walk to the conference tomorrow." His words made heat rise to your face. "Do me a favour and keep your hands there." Ludwig relinquished his grip on your wrists as he removed his jacket and undershirt, taking his sweet time with each article of clothing.  
"Ludwig, please." You whined, longing for him.  
"Beg for it, Fraulein."  
"Please fuck me, please make me yours, please" You replied rapidly as he undid his pants and the tent in his boxers became evident. Without your brain's decision, your hands began to roll the hardened bud atop your breasts, causing your back to arch. The clicking of Ludwig's tongue made you realize your mistake, as he moved back atop you and held your hands back to their original position.  
"I'm starting to think you like to be punished." His fingers trailed down your hips and tugged on the waistline of your pants. He slipped his hand inside and moved lower to your womanhood, your breath hitching. The pressure he applied to your clit made you moan his name. "I love it when you make those sounds." He murmured as he kissed you roughly and removed your pants. "Let me show you how much." He released his pressure on you as he took off his boxers. Watching, you saw him massage the tip with his hand, letting out a groan of pleasure. "This is what you do to me, when I hear those sounds late at night." You reached for the lube, you needed something. Spreading a generous amount onto your fingers and slowly inserted the first two in with difficulty, it had been a while since you two fucked. Finding a rhythm with his moans of pleasure, you opened yourself. Before too much time could pass, Ludwig moved back to you and flipped you onto your stomach, you spread your legs to give him more access to you. As he pushed into you, a long moan came from both you and your lover, his girth stretching you. After some moments passed, you began to beg for movement.  
"Say it louder." He demanded.  
"Please, move. Give me something, anything!" You cried out as he barely gave you time to react as he pulled majority of himself out, then rammed back into you. He continued his acts, gaining speed as he grunted and you moaned arching your back. When a particular thrust caused you to scream out, he bottomed out at the same angle, hitting your spot with his cock.  
"You're such a slut for my cock, I love opening you, claiming you." He rambled on with praises. As he scratched at your back, he moaned loudly and a warm sensation filled you. The coil building in you finally released as you came with a shudder. After riding out the climax with a few more slow thrusts, Ludwig pulled out from you and fell beside you. "That makes me want to wear that around you more often, Liebling. You and your kinks." He chuckled at the last part of his quip.  
"It's not my fault you endorse them." You mumbled into the pillow. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up."  
"In a moment, let me enjoy this." He brought you into a soft kiss as you to smiled.


End file.
